Engagement
by Confession68
Summary: One little loop can make a huge difference in a woman's life. One little ring, and everything changes. Life itself is seen in a different light. Most women fear this ring, and others grasp it. So, what happens when the woman grasps the wrong one? LuNaSa.
1. Chapter 1: Rules of Engagement

**Author's Note: **Okay, so, I was watching _Friends_, and I got this idea. I was going to make it a one shot, but I kinda liked how this first segment ended. X) So, it is now just going to be a very short story with very short chapters! X) I hope you guys enjoy~! :D

**Engagement**

**Chapter 1: Rules of Engagement**

'_It all happened so fast, really. Before I'd even known what had happened. But it had made me the happiest I had ever been. I know that it was wrong … but could you really blame me? How could I have said no? How could I have told the truth? One minute, I was alone, and in the next …_'

"This place is an absolute mess! How can you guys stand it!?"

"You don't gotta stay in here …"

Whirling around, Nami glared at her rubber captain, a pinky up his nose with a dumb look on his face. "It doesn't matter! The smell is horrific! We all live on this ship! Therefore, it's my business to make sure _every_ part of it stays clean! We have to take care of the ship! Are you the captain or not!?" exclaimed Nami, hands on her hips.

"Of course I am!" replied Luffy, his lips pursed at her in displeasure as his finger was pulled out.

"Then take a little responsibility for _your_ ship!"

Clamping his teeth down, he glared at her for a bit before snorting and turning his head away. "Fine," he muttered under his breath.

"Oi, don't talk back to Nami-san! Just do it!"

"Mleh!" exclaimed Luffy as he stuck his tongue out at Sanji.

"Why you-!"

"Enough! Just get it done! Start _cleaning_! All of you!" demanded Nami, and they all slowly began to move to do it. "Sanji-kun!"

"Yes, Nami-swaan~!" exclaimed Sanji, hearts in his eyes and his hands clamped as he came up to her.

"Grab that pile of laundry! You're gonna wash. I can only rely on you to do it right."

"Yes, of course, anything for you, Nami-swan~!" replied Sanji as he quickly went to a pile of dirty laundry, lifted it up and followed Nami out.

Walking behind Nami with stars in his eyes, Sanji struggled to keep all the laundry in hand as it shifted around, but kept his eyes on Nami's back. However, the sound of a soft clang reached his ears, making him stop. "Ah?" he questioned before looking down to see something rolling across the deck. Stepping on it quickly, he then knelt down to pick it up. Losing his balance, he dropped to one knee before picking up what it was. Blinking, he saw that it was a diamond ring. "Ah …?" he exclaimed softly before calling out, "Ah, Nami-san!"

Stopping, Nami turned to him with a slight frown. "What is i-?" she started to ask, but froze as Sanji held the ring out for her to see.

"Would you l-?" he started to ask before also freezing at the look on her face and blinked. She was staring at the ring with wide, shocked eyes. Looking down at the ring quickly, he then looked back up at her, and then back down at the ring, and then down at the way he was kneeling. '_Oh, shit_!' "Ah, N-Nami-san, I …!" he started to explain, but he was cut off.

"S-Sanji-kun … a-are you … are you … p-proposing to me?"

The question he had meant to say was, 'Would you look at this?' He had been shocked to _see_ a diamond ring, especially since it had come out of the men's quarters. Who did it actually belong to? However …

"I-Well-I was … I mean … I-" he stammered, not being able to find the words necessary to tell her that he'd just found it. However, all thoughts ceased when he saw the smile on her face. Blinking a few times, his eyes then become hearts as he pressed a hand to his chest. "Ah, Nami-san~! My love~! Of course I am~!" he exclaimed, bowing his head and offering her the ring.

Taking the ring from him, Nami bit her lip as a little glimmer of tears formed in her eyes, and she said, "Then yes …"

'_It had made me the happiest I had ever been. I know that it was wrong … but could you really blame me? How could I have said no? How could I have told the truth? One minute, I was alone, and in the next …_ _I was engaged to the woman of my dreams …_'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **So, how'd you like it so far? I know … not much to go on … and it's not the right pair … Hmm … I knew I did _something_ wrong … I'll have to fix it later. ;) *Snicker* I hope you guys enjoyed! X) Thanks again! If any of you watched _Friends_, you probably remember what episode this was! XD Anyways, thanks a bunch~! Until next time! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Announcement

**Author's Note: **You know, it's funny … I always click to read over my story after I post it … and when I did … I thought it was funny and ironic how the ads on the top and bottom were for engagement rings. Gotta love it~! I'm pretty sure it was because it was going off those keywords, but still … it's usually ads for other things … 0.o Anyways, here you guys go~! Chapter 2, but again … it's really short~! X3 Enjoy~!

**Engagement**

**Chapter 2: Announcement**

'_I knew it was wrong, and I couldn't help but to wonder who it really belonged to as she dragged me to the front deck. If it had been lost, they were about to find it. Would they say anything? Either way, there was no possible way I could ever turn Nami-san down. She had looked genuinely happy. I couldn't hurt her … I couldn't …_'

"I wonder what the others will say," said Nami, smiling as they turned the corner. She was glad to see the guys were still in the room, cleaning, and Robin was in her usual seat, bathing in the sun as she read. Instead of going down the stairs and across the deck, Nami walked over towards the kitchen, and then called out to them. "Oi, everyone! Come here for a minute!"

Shifting around uncomfortably, Sanji watched as they all peeked their heads outside to see what was going on, some looking grumpy or uncaring to what Nami needed to say. Okay, to narrow it down, the stupid swordsman and the rubber idiot. Not sure about saying anything yet and wondering why Nami wanted to tell them right away, Sanji turned to Nami and asked quietly as they made their way over, "Ah, Nami-san … are you sure you want to … uh … announce it now?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" she replied, though her response sounded like it didn't matter either way. She hadn't even bothered to look at him, and she'd even shrugged, which made him frown.

"I thought you wanted us to clean," said Luffy, crossing his arms across his chest and looking annoyed.

Sanji had noticed Luffy'd been in a bad mood lately and had wondered why. However, he wasn't about to let him take it out on Nami. "Oi, shut up, rubber brain, and let Nami-san talk!"

"Thank you, Sanji-kun," beamed Nami, finally turning to smile at him before turning back to the crew.

"Aah, anything for you, my wonderful angel~!"

"All right, so what's this about?" asked Zoro, also crossing his arms across his chest.

"I have an announcement to make!" said Nami, grinning at them, and then she held up her hand. "Sanji-kun has asked me to marry him!"

Quickly looking to the crowd, Sanji watched their faces intently, but almost sucked his teeth out loud, for they all shared the same reaction. All seven jaws had dropped, Robin's more delicately than the others, and their eyes had opened wide with shock. Wait … no … the swordsman had just frowned intently. Was the ring his? What the fuck did he need the ring for? Who was it for? Standing up straighter, he kept his eyes on Zoro as Nami continued talking, "Isn't it great?"

His fists clenched at his sides. '_Found it _…'

"Th-That's great, Nami!" exclaimed Chopper, looking a bit unsure, but he was happy if Nami was happy.

"Way to go, Cook Bro and Navigatin' Sis!" exclaimed Franky, doing his perverted pose.

"That's great, you guys!" cheered Usopp.

"Woo! We should celebrate! Sanji, food! Make lots and lots of food!" exclaimed Luffy with a big grin and clapping his hands together excitedly.

"Yohohohoho! Can I see you engagement panties~!?"

"Like hell!"

"Ah, that's very nice, Nami-chan, Sanji," said Robin, chuckling softly.

"Yeah, real great … Are we done here? I'd like to go back to cleaning so I can nap …" muttered Zoro with a yawn as he turned his back on them.

'_I couldn't help but wonder why the Marimo had the ring … if it __**was**__ his. He seemed the one who didn't care the most, nor was he happy. Who had he intended it for_?_ Surely the idiot had no interest in women. At least, he'd never shown it before. Also, why didn't he say anything or ask for it back_? _But then there's the other question that bothers me … Why did Nami-san say yes_?'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Hmm, curious … Makes ya think, don't it? 0.o Anyways, thanks for reading. I've got nothing else … Until next time~! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Whose Is It?

**Author's Note: **Hmm, I had a little trouble with this chapter … It took a bit of thought, and then I ran out of ideas of what to put … ~.~ Ara helped me though~! Fanks, luv~! ;) Anyways, it also took me awhile to do it, because I've been really busy. Anyways, here ya go~! Enjoy~!

**Engagement**

**Chapter 3: Whose Is It?**

'_I couldn't help but to watch him. The men's quarters had been cleaned and the clothes washed, but yet he still moved about the room, looking agitated. I knew I should leave and start on the feast that I needed to prepare for the celebration, now that we had finished, but … I couldn't help it. What was he looking for_?'

"Oi, Sanji~! Aren't you gonna make the food? I'm hungry!" exclaimed Luffy all of a sudden, jarring Sanji out of his thoughts. Looking at him, he saw that Luffy was staring right back at him, his head tilted to the side.

"Oh … yeah …" replied Sanji, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket to light as he left the room.

"Mah?" questioned Luffy, tilting his head to the other side as he watched Sanji leave. "What's up with him?" he asked, looking towards the others.

"No idea … He was just kinda standin' there," replied Usopp, scratching his head and looking towards the door.

"Shouldn't Sanji be happier?" asked Chopper, frowning after the cook as well.

"Ah, you would think, right?" said Usopp, looking towards the others in the room, who all merely shrugged.

"Perhaps the cook already has cold feet? Yohoho~!" suggested Brook, sitting on one of the couches.

"Ah, yeah, maybe …" replied Usopp, scratching his head still, and he still looked confused.

"Nah, Sanji will be fine! He's Sanji!" exclaimed Luffy with a grin and chuckle.

"Hmm, yeah, I guess'o. He looked kinda troubled though. I think that's strange," said Chopper, rubbing his chin.

"Mm, I thought so too. I thought he'd be really excited about this feast too," added Usopp with a nod.

"What're you two even talkin' about?" asked Luffy, staring and blinking at them blankly as he scratched his head under his hat.

"Ah, maybe he's so excited that he doesn't know how to act! It's all just too SUPER for him!" exclaimed Franky, making his SUPER pose.

"Ah, no … I … I doubt it," said Usopp, sweating a bit as he waved his hand across his face quickly.

"The love cook is just a douche bag. That is all," said Zoro, rising to his feet to turn and look at them, having been quiet up until that point. They all looked over to him, just staring at him blankly as he stared back. However, he then just stretched and muttered, "Whatever …"

Blinking a bit at Zoro, Usopp said, "Okaaay … riiight …"

They were all silent for a little more, but then Luffy whined, "I'm hungry." Then he perked and grinned. "Oi, let's go and wait for Sanji to be done with the food!" he exclaimed, rising to his feet quickly and running for the door.

"Yeah, all right~!" agreed Usopp and Chopper as they got up and ran after him, Brooke and Franky following them more slowly. However, Zoro remained behind, just watching as they left. Then he plopped down on the floor with a huff, crossing his arms across his chest, closing his eyes and letting his head drop.

He really didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do? Sanji moved habitually as he thought to himself, cooking the meals for the feast. Even though he wasn't thinking about what he was doing, the meals would still come out in his best. He never cooked half ass, even when deep in thought. No one had come forward to claim the ring, which confused him, and he still really had no idea exactly who it belonged to. He had expected someone to come forward already and was waiting for it.

'_What am I supposed to do …_? _What __**should**__ I do_? _I know of one thing that I should do, but … that will be my last alternative. I just can't bring myself to do that. The only person I can really think that it might belong to is the Marimo, but he hasn't said anything to me yet. __**Why**__hasn't he said anything yet_?_ So … what am I supposed to do … if no one says anything_?'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Curiouser and curiouser. X) Where have I heard this before? 0.o It's actually bad English! XD It was a movie I watched … ~.~ Anyways, what's going on? Right? XD Who was Sanji talking about? Who was he watching? XD I wonder~! Poor Sanji~! He is troubled~! XP Anyways, thanks for reading~!


	4. Chapter 4: Tension

**Author's Note: **Hmm, I like that it doesn't take me as long to finish these chapters. I know that some of you keep complaining about how short each chapter is, but this is easier for me. Please show me some mercy? It's this or nothing … to be honest. I've been working. It's kind of something to hold you over since it takes me weeks now to update a single story … It makes working on what I need to do hard when I've got you guys on my heels! XD;;; Anyways, enjoy.

**Engagement**

**Chapter 4: Tension**

'_He was still searching for whatever it was he was searching for. __**What**__ was he searching for_? _Either way, he seemed to be getting moodier and moodier. He seemed to be trying to make it seem as if he wasn't looking for anything, and he was fooling the others, but … not me …_'

"Gaah! This game sucks!"

"Oi, oi! That's not fair!"

"Let's play something else!"

"You're just mad because you're not winning!"

"Aaah, I was winning too! Yohohoho!"

"Aah, that was not so nice! Not SUPER at all!"

Rubbing his hands together, which was brought up to his face, Sanji watched as the five played the game together at the dining table with Zoro sitting on the couch, a permanent frown on his face. He, too, was just watching the five play. However, when Sanji heard one of his pots begin to over boil, he jolted out of his thoughts and quickly went to turn it down and stir it.

"You almost done yet, Sanji!? I'm hungry!"

"Shut it, you rubber retard!"

"You're not gonna burn it, are you!?" said Luffy, pouting at him as he watched Sanji stirring whatever it was he had in that pot.

"I'm gonna burn you if you don't shut it!"

"Oi, oi! Why so moody!? Ain't you supposed to be happy?"

Freezing in place, Sanji stared down into his pot before looking up at Usopp, who was frowning at him. Looking around at the others at the table, they all seemed to be frowning at him. Some frowns deeper than others. It was true. He should be happy. Looking down at the pot, he began stirring again. "Of course I'm happy! But the idiot is annoying me with his questions!" he exclaimed, hoping to get them to leave him be.

"I only asked you two questions!" exclaimed Luffy in return, starting to scowl a bit, but he quickly closed his lips.

"_Are_ you burning it?" asked Zoro, slightly glaring at Sanji.

"Of course not! When have I ever burned what I cook!?" asked Sanji, looking incredulous.

"Ever since you started watching us so intently instead of what you were cooking. I'm beginning to wonder if it's Nami you really want," said Zoro, his eyes narrowing further as his lips curved up into a nasty smirk.

"What did you say!?" bellowed Sanji, scowling back at the swordsman.

"The fuck's your problem, huh one eye?" asked Zoro, glaring back at Sanji and keeping his small smirk.

Eye twitching, Sanji just scowled back before just going back to his cooking, which made everyone's expression turn to surprise. "Eh?" questioned Usopp, gaping at Sanji before turning to the others.

Sanji stared down into his pots, not saying a word back to them. Was the ring really Zoro's? He seemed really on edge. Why the hell hadn't he said anything to him? Why wasn't he asking for it back? It was driving him crazy. He wasn't sure he could continue on like this. It was actually killing him. The others were even beginning to notice he was distracted, and during a time he was supposed to be happy, he was mostly irritated. More than anything he cared about Nami and Robin, and he would do anything for them. However, this, he wasn't comfortable with.

Sure, he was ecstatic that Nami had actually agreed to marry him, but it had not been his intention to ask her. Another thing that bothered him was that they'd not been in a previous relationship at all. Why had she agreed? Why had she said yes? Reaching up a hand, he quickly brushed back the hair starting to fall into his right eye, leaving the left still covered. He was more stressed than happy. The entire thing was built on lies, and that was something he was not okay with. If he was going to be with Nami, he wanted it to be something he achieved on his own, not something he'd achieved by accident.

They all watched Sanji for a bit before turning to look at each other, each one looking as confused as the man beside them. What was bothering their cook so much?

'_All of these questions were bothering me, because I had no answer to any of them. I wasn't any closer to finding out the real owner of the ring. I only had a few assumptions. There was also one more question that was bothering me … If the ring was already found … what was he still looking for_?'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Hmmm … who's he talking about though? And tensions seem to be soaring, no? ~.~ I wonder what's going to happen~! I'm excited~! X3 Hope you all enjoyed~! Until next time! XD


	5. Chapter 5: Celebration

**Author's Note: **I didn't get a chance to write over the weekend. Went to hang out with friends on Friday and Sunday. I know quite a few of you ask in reviews for me to update faster, and I can assure you that it's not going to make me update faster. Like I've said before … I'm busy … and will be busy probably for the next few years. I'm lucky to even get a little time to update. Not sure why, but it stresses me out when you guys tell me to update faster, or demand that I update faster … ~.~ So, please don't … Anyways, enjoy~!

**Engagement**

**Chapter 5: Celebration**

'_He's not looking for it now. He seems to have stopped for the time being. I still wonder though. What's he trying to find? He seems to be more desperate about it now. The feast seems to be going well, and everyone seems to be happy, except for one person. Even during celebrations, he usually has a smile on his face … but now …_'

"Oooh~! This is really good, Sanji~!"

"Thanks," muttered Sanji, taking a tray of food over towards Nami and Robin, and then he smiled. "Ah, my ladies~! Please, enjoy this~!" he exclaimed, hearts in his eyes.

"You'd think the idiot love-cook would only cater to the woman he's marrying more openly instead of both. You're only marrying one, after all."

"You shut up, miracle weed!" exclaimed Sanji, scowling at Zoro. "I will still treat Robin-chan the way I always do~!"

"It's all right, Sanji-kun," said Nami, smiling up at him. "I didn't expect you to just start ignoring Robin. I don't mind."

"See~!?" retorted Sanji, "Che~!"

Feeling an intense stare in her direction, Nami blinked and looked over. "Mm?" she questioned, but no one was looking at her. Was it her imagination? The five idiots were making a ruckus like they always do during celebrations, and Zoro and Sanji were still bickering back and forth. However, she seemed to have felt something strange just then.

"Is everything all right, Nami-chan?"

"Hmm?" questioned Nami, looking over to Robin, but then she smiled. "Oh, yes, I'm fine," she said before turning her attention back to her food. However, Robin kept her eyes on her for awhile longer before starting to eat as well. Had it been Robin who had been staring at her just now? Why had Robin been staring at her? Why did something just not feel right to her? Why was Zoro a little more short with Sanji lately, and why did Sanji seem a lot more distracted after having asked her to marry him? He might not seem to think she noticed, but she did.

However, she suddenly gasped when both Zoro and Sanji suddenly surged onto the table after each other. Zoro was smirking widely with his brows deeply furrowed as they grabbed at each other's shirts. "You got something to say, magic brow?" seethed Zoro, but there seemed to be a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Do you?" seethed Sanji in return, almost biting into his cigarette.

"I got a lot to say to you, but I'm not going to say it …" replied Zoro, which made Sanji's eye twitch.

"Just say it!" yelled Sanji, but Zoro just glared at him.

"That's enough!"

"Eh?" both Sanji and Zoro questioned, their eyes growing wider as both finally turned to the source of the outcry.

"This … is a celebration. Whatever it is you're arguing about … whatever it is you've got between the two of you … just save it!"

Everyone at the table just gaped, not really sure what had just happened. However, after awhile, both Zoro and Sanji released one another and moved off from the table. Then everyone seemed to glance at one another, Zoro and Sanji glancing back at each other with deep frowns.

"Yahoo~! Now that that's all done and said, let's continue the celebration~!" exclaimed Luffy with a grin and snicker as he waved the whole thing off, making Nami frown deeply at him from across the table. Usopp and Chopper quickly agreed as they laughed and all five started to talk and laugh boisterously.

Staring back at Luffy, Sanji's frown deepened before looking back at Zoro, who was frowning at Luffy a little more softly, but just as hard.

'_What's going on?_ _I don't understand. What was he looking for? And why was he so upset? For all the people to say anything or to try and break up the fight between me and Marimo … I would have never expected it to be him. He never took control like that. It was always Nami-san who made us stop. What had made Luffy be the one to step up and make us stop?_'

**To Be Continued **_**…**_

**Author's Note: **0.o Hope you enjoyed. That is all.


	6. Chapter 6: Searching

**Author's Note: **I've been reading manga lately~! Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles, Shugo Chara, and a little of xxxholic. Shugo Chara is a really cutesy manga~! I want to pinch their cheeks~! Actually, the character Tadase is the character Ara and I modeled one of our characters, Leilani, after. He's in the book series we're working on~! -^^- Aah, but I think the cat guy is sexy … *Feels like a pedophile* Well, whatever, it's just a manga, and he ain't real … -_- Anyways, I decided today I will at least write this before going back to reading. Anyways, enjoy …

**Engagement**

**Chapter 6: Searching**

'_When the celebration wound down … so did I. I had never felt so tired, unless it was because I had just gotten out of a fight. As we had all retreated to the men's quarters for bed … he was at it again. I saw him glancing around and looking for it before finally going to sleep. Seeing him always and constantly trying to find it … whatever it was … I almost want to help him … almost …_'

The next morning, Sanji headed over to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Even if they had partied almost all night, he still got up to make coffee and breakfast for the others. It was his job, after all. He would never expect Chopper not to do his job and not treat someone's injury or sickness, just because he'd been partying all night the night before. And he most definitely didn't expect Nami to stop navigating them to where they needed to go. He took his job seriously, after all. He did love to cook.

Unlocking his fridge, he started pulling out the appropriate ingredients to start on the breakfast. Setting it all up, he began preparing the meal and took out all the appropriate utensils and cookware. Chopping and mixing was like a second nature to him, so that even if he _was_ deep in thought, he would never lose his step. Deep in thought seemed to be a place he visited often in the past two days. The celebration feast had turned out to be far more stressful than he would have thought.

This had actually been the main reason he'd gotten into the fight with the Marimo. He had said that there were things he had wanted to say to him. What were those things that he'd wanted to say? Why wouldn't he say them? Was it really his ring? However, if that was the case then … what was he looking for? Also what was Zoro hiding from him? After a moment, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open. Looking up, he watched as Robin and Nami stepped inside.

"Aah, good morning, beautiful angels that rise with the sun~!"

"Mmm, morning Sanji-kun," said Nami with a soft yawn as she sat down. "Could we get some coffee?"

"Yes, of course~!" he replied, going over to pour the coffee he'd already prepared. Taking it to the table, he set each cup down in front of each woman.

"Thank you, Sanji," said Robin, smiling up at him gently.

"Thanks, Sanji-kun," replied Nami, picking up her cup to take a sip.

"Aah, you're both welcome~!" said Sanji as he moved back into the kitchen to finish breakfast.

"You been feelin' all right, Sanji-kun?"

"Aah?" questioned Sanji, looking up at Nami through the bar. "Of course, Nami-san. I feel just fine," he replied before looking back down at what he was doing.

"Hmm … you seem a bit off lately … Well, actually … to put it bluntly … a few of you have been acting off. What's going on? You guys get into a fight or something? Were they mad that I let you just do the laundry, instead of cleaning up the room?" she asked, resting her chin in her palm.

"Ah, it's nothing, Nami-san, really. You don't have to worry," reassured Sanji with a kind smile.

"Mm, all right …" she replied, but was still frowning. Something didn't feel right to her though.

Soon, the door opened, and the rest of the guys filed in to plop down into a chair, a few of them yawning. "Good morning," called Robin with a soft smile.

"Mornin' …" they all muttered in reply to her.

Sighing softly, Sanji then moved to start actually cooking, but something shiny caught his eye. "Ah?" he questioned softly, which made a few people turn to him.

"What is it, Sanji-kun?" asked Nami, looking to him curiously.

Walking deeper into his kitchen, Sanji knelt down to pick up whatever it was, lodge under his cabinets before slowly standing, staring down at the plain, golden band. "What …?"

However, his thoughts were soon disturbed when the loud commotion of someone leaping onto and running across the table caught his attention. Looking up, his eyes widened as a body leapt right through the opening and tackled him into the cabinets behind him, which made a great deal of noise as things were knocked down.

"What the hell!?"

"Oi!"

"Aah!"

"Shit!" exclaimed Sanji as they were both knocked to the floor by the force, and then he gaped up at the face scowling down at him.

"Not this time! You're not taking this one too!"

'_Suddenly … I realized what he'd been searching for …_'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Mah? What's he talkin' about? Who is that? ~.~ Anyways, until next time~! *Has nothing else to say*


	7. Chapter 7: Possession

**Author's Note: **Hmm, I got some good results with last chapter. So, here is the next one. I do hope you guys enjoy it. That is all.

**Engagement**

**Chapter 7: Possession**

'_I almost couldn't believe it though. I was in so much shock that I just stared up at him. Were they really his? Why did he have them? What purpose were they for? And the final question, who had he intended it for?_'

"Oi, oi, what are you doing, Luffy!?"

"Luffy, what the hell is the matter with you!?"

Sitting with his arms crossed, Zoro's eyes were shifted to the side with a slight glare and a deep frown. However, he then shifted them back and closed them. "Give it back!" cried Luffy as he grabbed Sanji's hand and forced it open to snatch back the ring. However, Sanji had raised his hand to allow Luffy to take it, still gaping up at him. Getting up quickly, Luffy stared down at Sanji angrily for awhile, breathing heavily.

Sighing after awhile, Sanji finally stood up and dusted himself off before looking back at Luffy. "It wasn't intentional …" he finally said after awhile.

"Doesn't matter! You still took it! You knew it wasn't yours!" yelled Luffy, scowling at him deeper.

"Wait a minute, what's going on?" asked Nami, staring back at them in confusion.

"He took it, and it wasn't even his! Then he gave it away!" yelled Luffy, pointing an accusing finger at Sanji.

"Eh?" questioned Nami softly as her eyes widened.

Raising up his hands slowly, Sanji held out his palms with a serious face. "Luffy, calm down," he said, trying to get the rubber man to calm his anger.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" yelled Luffy, having to keep quiet and pretend everything was fine had gotten to him after seeing Sanji hold the matching ring. "I want it back!"

"All right, Luffy," said Sanji, trying to keep his voice calm and level.

"Wait, want it back? What's going on?" asked Nami, even more confused. "Sanji-kun, what's going on?"

Turning his deep frown and attention on Nami now, Luffy then quickly left the kitchen to stand in front of her, holding his hand palm out to her. "Give it back," he said, his voice angry and forceful as he bore his teeth slightly.

"Wha … What? G-Give it back? What're you talking about?" she asked, gaping up at him in confusion and starting to get angry. "Luffy, what are you talking about!?"

"I said give it back!" he yelled, starting to scowl harder.

"Oi, Luffy!" yelled Sanji, pressing his palms into the counter and scowling back at him now.

Gasping when he'd yelled down at her so angrily, Nami just stared up at him, losing her anger. "L-Luffy …?" she called quietly in confusion.

"I said give it back, damn it!" he yelled, moving his palm more forcefully to her.

"Wha …?" she whispered, feeling her heart pounding in some fear of him.

"The ring …"

"What?" she whispered, looking over at Zoro, whose eyes were closed.

Slowly opening his eyes, Zoro just stared back at Nami with a soft frown. "He wants his ring back …"

"What!? This-!" she exclaimed, quickly looking back up at Luffy. "This … was yours?"

"Yes! Now give it back!"

Starting to breathe a little harder, she then looked over at Sanji, whose head was lowered, but then he looked up at her with a troubled frown. "Sanji-kun …?" she whispered, not understanding at all what was happening.

"I'm sorry … Nami-san … I'd only intended to show you the ring that I'd found … but … you had looked so happy … I couldn't say no," he replied, looking a little sad.

However, this only made Luffy scowl harder. "_Give it back to me_!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, making her jump, gasp and quickly look back up at him.

"Oi, Luffy … There's no need to yell at her. It wasn't her fault," said Sanji, glaring at Luffy's back.

"Don't care if you still get married. You do what you want, but not with my ring. Now give it back!" he yelled, moving his hand more towards her again.

After awhile, with shaky hands, Nami finally started to take the ring off and held it up to him to take. Snatching it out of her hand roughly, Luffy then stormed passed her, leaving the kitchen and slamming the door behind him. Nami gasped again, pulling her slightly hurt hand to her chest as she watched him leave in complete shock.

"What the hell was that …?" asked Usopp quietly as he just stared at the door, where Luffy had left.

"I don't know …" whispered Chopper with tears streaming down his face. Luffy had really scared him.

'_I had wanted someone to speak up to claim the ring. I had wanted to end the charade … but … not like this …_'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **I am sad … ;_; He seemed really angry … Poor Luffy … How the hell is this going to be fixed …? T_T Hope you guys enjoyed~! Thanks for reading! XD


	8. Chapter 8: Who’s It For?

**Author's Note: **Hmm, you guys have been giving me some pretty good reviews~! The review whore is appeased. So, I shall reward with another chapter. Enjoy~! X3 (I wish this worked with _The Vanity Princess_, but those chapters are far longer … ;_; I'll get to work on it as soon as I can.)

**Engagement**

**Chapter 8: Who's It For?**

'_I was shocked to say the least to finally find out who the owner of the ring was, but perhaps not as shocked as Nami-san. I can't say that I'm not angry for how Luffy had chosen to finally speak up. What the hell had he been waiting for? Why didn't he just ask for it back? Why did he pretend like it was all okay? I didn't even suspect at all that he was the owner, though his constant searching had made me suspicious. So, if they were Luffy's … why had the Marimo been on edge?'_

"Nami-san … I'm really sorry about this," said Sanji, coming around the counter to stand before her.

"I-I don't … understand …" she whispered, still staring at the door, but then she finally turned to frown at him. "What just happened?"

"It was my fault, Nami-san … I couldn't tell you no … I couldn't tell you the truth. I had been hoping someone would come forward, but not like this … But I guess … I still let you down, Nami-san. My apologies," he said, bowing to her elegantly.

"It's because you're an idiot …"

Eye twitching, Sanji straightened up before turning to glare at Zoro. "Sorry, did you say something, Grassland?" he asked in a cool voice.

"Yeah, I said you're an idiot, Hypno Charm …" said Zoro, glaring back at him where he was reclined with his arms across his chest.

"And I take it … you knew about this, Zoro-san?" said Brooke, looking over towards Zoro.

Shifting his eyes to Brooke, Zoro just nodded and closed his eyes. "Eeeh? Really?" asked Usopp, blinking back at Zoro.

"Did Strawhat tell you about it?" asked Franky, lifting up a brow at the swordsman.

"No," replied Zoro, closing his eyes and leaning back again.

"Eh? Then how'd you find out?" asked Chopper, leaning forward on his hooves towards Zoro.

"I saw him …" replied Zoro, still keeping his eyes closed.

"You … saw him?" asked Nami quietly, frowning softly at the green haired man.

"Aa …" he replied, but he didn't really seem to want to elaborate.

"What the hell are you talking about, Marimo? What do you mean you saw him?" asked Sanji, getting impatient.

Opening his eyes to slits, Zoro glared back at him with a gleam in his eyes. "I mean … I saw him with them way before this … He was just playing with them … looking like he was thinkin' of somethin' real hard," he replied back in a low voice.

"Eh? Luffy thinking … hard?" said Usopp, looking completely at a loss for words.

Suddenly, Robin stood to her feet with a deep, but soft frown. She actually looked worried. "Eh? Robin-chan? What's wrong?" asked Sanji, looking over to her.

She was staring down at the table, but then she suddenly lifted her head and looked right at Nami, making the other woman suck in her breath softly and stiffen. "Robin?" called Nami, wondering what was wrong with her.

After awhile, Robin managed a smile and said, "Shall we go?"

"Eh?" questioned Nami, giving the woman a few blinks. "Go?" she asked, starting to frown.

"Ee," she replied quietly, turning to the door Luffy had left from. "Those rings were meant for someone … Shall we go find out whom?" she asked quietly as she looked down at Nami seriously.

"Ooh, I …" started Nami, bringing up a knuckle to her lips. Did she really want the answer to that? However, she couldn't really just leave her captain like that, could she? He had looked really angry, though she wasn't sure _why_ he had been so angry. It looked like, however, that Robin wanted to talk to Luffy because he had looked so angry. She was right. They should go talk to him. Giving a nod finally, she replied quietly, "Yeah … okay."

Sighing softly, Sanji turned to go back into the kitchen to finish breakfast. He hadn't expected her to go through with it after finding out the truth. It was his own personal punishment for not being able to reject her, and he was fine with it. After all, he'd upset his captain. He should try talking to him later too, after he'd calmed down.

'_I won't say anything to Nami-san, nor will I ask. If she still wants to, I will leave it up to her to approach me with it. However, if the ring was actually intended for Nami-san, perhaps she would choose to marry him instead. After all … he really seemed angry … Possibly … it was about more than just the ring …_'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Maw~! Poor Sanji … He was so misunderstood … It makes me sad how everyone kept calling him names and saying how mean he was … but it was nothing like that … You guys make me sad … ;_; I love Sanji … but his character is a little more complicated than that, me thinks … I like him here~! You guys can be mean and say all you like about him! T_T I will just ignore it … Anyways, thanks for reading~!


	9. Chapter 9: True Owner

**Author's Note: **Hmm, sorry I took so long with this. I've been … sick again … and I don't really want to talk about that … I've also just been really busy with this RP, turned book series. You're going to have to forgive me. It takes most of my effort and concentration. We're both really excited, because book 4 is coming to an end of being RPed. Once we're done, we can really focus on bringing book 1 to life! MAAAAAAAN! I'm excited! XD We're actually going to work on book 1 come Thanksgiving week. So, I doubt you will see any stories from me during that time, but I will see. If we can get this book published some time next year … Squeeeee~! XD Excited~! Anyways, enjoy~!

**Engagement**

**Chapter 9: True Owner**

'_I could only really imagine how the rubber idiot would greet them as I watched both women leave the cabin. He didn't exactly look sociable when he left. I'm actually surprised Robin-chan wanted to speak to him right away, and she even took Nami-san with her. If he so much as yells at them … No … I really shouldn't say anything …_'

Luffy growled loudly to himself, staring down at the rings before clutching them tightly into his hand, not caring that it hurt. The growl became louder before he threw his arm back and made the motion of throwing it further, but then his growl became a cry of frustration, because he couldn't bring himself to open his hand and release the little golden rings. Bringing his arm back, he stared down into his closed fist with the rings still inside before growling at himself in anger.

Nami was a bundle of nerves as she and Robin walked out and then across the deck. Where had Luffy gone? However, both women gasped when they heard the angry cry, both turning to see Luffy standing up on the cabin. "Luffy!" called Robin with a deep frown, causing the rubber man to look over to them quickly with a small scowl.

"Luffy," said Nami quietly as she frowned up at him softly.

"What!?" he finally exclaimed, just frowning at them angrily.

"We just wanted to talk," said Robin, calming her voice and keeping her face as calm as possible besides the slight dip to her brow.

"What's to talk about!?" he yelled back before turning away.

"That ring … It was intended for someone, was it not?" she asked, keeping her voice loud to carry across to him, but keeping it calm so that she wouldn't upset him more.

Whirling back around to face them, he just stared back at her intently for awhile, but then he just snorted and looked away. "Don't gotta tell you!"

"No, you don't," replied Robin a little quieter. "I already know that the ring isn't for me."

"Wha-!?" gasped Nami, looking over at Robin quickly.

Luffy had also looked down at her quickly with wider eyes, but his deep frown had not been forgotten. He suddenly jumped off the cabin and stormed over to Robin, getting close to her face. "What do you know?" he seethed, his eyes narrowing. "How do you know it wasn't for you?"

Remaining completely composed, Robin said calmly, "Because you're angry."

"What?" asked Luffy flatly, his brows managing to furrow deeper.

"If the ring had been intended for me … you would not be angry," she said, staring right back into his eyes.

"What're you talking about!?" he exclaimed, looking like a cornered animal.

"It was not I, whom Sanji asked to marry … It was not I … who told him yes," she replied softly, her expression even showing sympathy now.

Sucking in his breath with a hiss, Luffy took a step back as one side of his lips rose up to bare his teeth in a half scowl. Nami's eyes had grown twice their original size as she gaped at Robin in shock. "Wha … Wha …?" she exclaimed, trying to form a coherent question, but none were coming.

As he stared back at Robin, not daring to remove his eyes, Luffy's scowl deepened, and soon, he started to growl low in his throat as his anger rose … anger and frustration. He took a few more steps back, but then he suddenly turned, pulled his arm back, and launched the two rings into the ocean with an angry cry. He then turned and sprinted for the cabin, stretched his arms out and pulled himself over to disappear on the other side. Gasping and turning towards where he threw them, Robin crossed her arms across her chest and cried, "Cien Fleur!" Her arms grew and attached themselves to each other, stretching out and chasing the two spiraling rings before finally catching both, making her huff in relief.

Watching the entire thing left Nami speechless and motionless, only able to watch as Robin brought the rings back and dropped them into her own hands. However, Robin then turned to Nami with a soft frown. When she reached out her hands to her, Nami could only open her palms for Robin to drop the two rings into her hands. So, the ring was hers anyway … only the wrong man had given it to her. She didn't even notice when Robin turned and headed back to the dining room, but continued to stare down at the two rings, still in shock.

'_When I saw Robin-chan enter back into the kitchen without Nami-san, I was a little disappointed, but I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips. It was better this way._'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Aww, Sanji, I love you~! K3 Now let's see what happens next … Although, it could be awhile before I can post again! XD Thanks for reading … ~.~


	10. Chapter 10: What to Do

**Author's Note: **I went on ahead and wrote this one when I had some time too, but I waited to post it. XP In any case, I hope you guys enjoy.

**P.S. **Sad … I only got 6 reviews last chapter. That makes me sad … Oh well, I'm just going to hurry up and end this then … I'll post another chapter tomorrow. I've already completed 11 and 12 …

**Engagement**

**Chapter 10: What to Do**

'_What was going to happen now_? _I could only really wait to see, but I had to be honest with myself. I was scared. This really was a mess, and it __**was**__ my fault for not being clear, but I take the blame gladly, for I am a white knight, who would do no lady harm in any shape or form_.'

"I'm sorry," said Robin, smiling at Sanji sadly.

"Aah, it's all right, Robin-chan. I knew it wasn't right to begin with, but I didn't want to hurt Nami-san," said Sanji, waving his hand to the side, disrupting the flow of the smoke from his cigarette.

"So, you hurt Luffy instead, even though this was your fault to begin with," said Zoro, glaring at him.

"No, didn't expect things to go this way. I only meant to show Nami-san the ring, but she got the wrong idea. I was actually very surprised when she agreed …" replied Sanji, looking over towards Zoro with lazy eyes. "He should have said something …" he replied suddenly before going back into the kitchen, leaving Zoro to only snort in reply and close his eyes for a nap.

Staring down at the rings, Nami didn't know what to think. Had Luffy seriously intended on asking her to marry him? Why would he do that? There was nothing there between them at all. Sanji, at least, she knew was always wooing her and Robin. She had just figured he'd finally decided which he had wanted between them. She always figured she had some edge, considering he always called her with the title of 'san'. It wasn't that she loved Sanji either though.

When she had seen him holding the ring, relief is what she felt. She had always wondered what would become of them after they'd fulfilled their dreams, and Luffy would become the Pirate King. Where would they go? Would they all stay together, or would they all just attempt to go back home? Would that even be possible, considering they were all wanted? That had been another fear, nagging at the back of her mind. She had been afraid of having to go back alone.

What if the marines came for her? She wouldn't be able to fight them all. Her fear was of being taken to that hellish prison, Impel Down. She never wanted that. So, seeing Sanji holding that ring out to her, it was such a relief. She would at least have Sanji there with her to look after her. The feeling of being protected, the security is what she wanted … It was what she had said yes to. It wasn't that she didn't care for Sanji though, because she did. He was always looking out for her.

However, that just came back to her earlier question. Why did Luffy want to marry her? He had made no indications whatsoever that he wanted to be with her. Why had he been so angry, especially since he'd made no claim prior to this whole situation? How long had he had the rings? Since the last stop? Why hadn't he asked her yet? What was he waiting on? So many different questions were swarming through her head, but above them all was … how did she feel about that?

In all honesty, she had no idea how to feel about it. She had no idea what to think. It was a shock to say that least. He had made no indication at all when they'd made the announcement, though he had acted a bit strange at the feast. What was she going to do about it? He obviously didn't want the rings anymore. Did that mean … he no longer wanted to ask her? Did he no longer want her? Why did that make her feel a little sad and hurt? She couldn't give them back, because he would probably just throw them away again.

Her vision got a little blurry, but she blinked rapidly to clear it before looking up where he had gone. What to do now though … Should she try talking to him? What would she say to him though? Could this ever be fixed? It wasn't really her fault though! He didn't say anything! It was his own damned fault! Sighing and drooping, she then looked down at the rings again. She really should talk to him, because if anything … he was her friend, one in which she cared for … a lot.

'_I could only hope that Nami-san could fix this, though she did have quite a temper on her. I had faith in her. She would be able to talk to the idiot, and everything was going to be fine again. Because … it was all up to her now …_'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Sanji is the White Knight~! K3 BAHAHAHA! Come on, you know you thought that was funny … No? Well, you suck then … --; Man, I've just recently gotten into a lot of Lacuna Coil songs … and it's really stemming some awesome ideas for the book series … Foreshadowing is always fun~! ^^ The four songs I love so far are, Heaven's A Lie, but I've had this one for awhile, Closer, Our Truth and Swamped, though mostly the last two. They're both giving me some good, even if small, ideas. Well, not too small. Some are pretty major ideas for the last book … Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! XD


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth

**Author's Note: **Bahahaha! So, I ended up finishing chapter 10, but then decided to start on this one too, because I had the time. However, I just didn't post either! X3 *Snicker* Yes, I am evil, so bite me! You guys would read this book, or books rather, once they're published, right? ^^ And I mean the ones that Ara and I are co-writing~! That would make me happy~! We could even tell you guys who each character was intended to be, though you can probably guess most of them. Anyways, enjoy this chapter~!

**Engagement**

**Chapter 11: The Truth**

Walking up the stairs, Nami felt as butterflies began to form in her gut. She felt more nervous than she would have liked as she made her way to the back of the ship, where Luffy had gone. She honestly had no idea what to say. She closed the rings tightly within her fist as she rounded the corner, but didn't see him. Looking about, she walked through her small orchard before finally seeing him, hidden behind one of her trees and sitting up on the rail.

Stopping there, she just watched him for awhile, a little concerned. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel bad, because she did. She did care about him. However, she gasped when he suddenly spoke up, "What do you want!?"

Staring back at him in a little shock, she slowly began to frown before stomping over to him. "What do you mean, what do I want!?" she exclaimed, her temper flaring a bit.

"Go away!" he yelled over his shoulder, but didn't turn to her at all.

"No! I don't want to!"

"Too bad! Captain's orders!"

"Yeah!? Well, my captain can go to hell!" she yelled, crossing her arms across her chest, feeling even angrier.

Starting to growl, he then whirled around, letting a leg drape over the side to support his weight against the deck. "What do you want then!?"

"I just want to talk, damn it!" she exclaimed, pushing her arms down and leaning towards him angrily, even stamping her foot down on the deck.

"What for!? I don't wanna talk!"

"Well I do! Why did you get these rings, Luffy!?" she exclaimed, holding the rings out to him.

Snorting, he turned away, crossing his arms across his chest. "Ain't none of your business!"

"Like hell!" she exclaimed, even angrier. "Was it really meant for me!?"

"Don't gotta tell you nothing!"

"Quit being a stubborn ass and tell me! Why would you even _want_ to ask me!? We don't even have any kind of relationship like that! Sanji-kun, at least, didn't hide how he felt!" she exclaimed, but then blinked when Luffy stiffened.

"Don't even have any kind of relationship like that …?" he asked, though his voice was low and quiet.

"That's right!" she exclaimed, scowling at his back.

"You thought I hid how I felt …?" he asked in the same quiet voice, but his question made her slowly straighten up and frown at him.

"What … What are you talking about?" she asked, though there was a quiver in her voice, forcing her to clear her throat as she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"I never hid how I felt, Nami …" he replied, his voice a little lower.

"Never … hid it …?" she whispered, her eyes widening.

"That's right … I thought you would understand … Especially the first time … I gave you my hat. You were _my_ navigator … No one else's … 'n … everyone kept trying to take you away … Arlong … Enel … and then that stupid zombie guy … With Enel … I gave you my hat then too … That's my treasure, Nami … I really thought you would understand …" he said, his head lowering slowly.

She had no idea what to say. She could only gape at him, her mouth opening and closing as if she wanted to say something, but nothing would come out. That had been his way of expressing his feelings? Her hands tightened further, her one hand clamping around the rings even more tightly as her teeth clenched down hard. She couldn't help the anger that filled her entire being. That hadn't really been clear at all. That was no way for anyone to express their feelings, especially ones as deep as these.

"We trusted each other, Nami … and I trusted you … That's why I went after you when you left to go back to Arlong. And you're always looking after me too … helping me do a job that … I'm not that good at … unless it really matters. It always seemed like you were beside me, Nami. I thought maybe … that meant something too. I didn't understand when you announced your engagement with Sanji, but I couldn't say anything either!" he exclaimed, tightening his arms across his chest.

Not being able to hold it anymore, she started to scowl as she stared at his back.

"_You must be joking_!"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Aww, that makes me sad … ;_; Somehow, I just feel that that really is Luffy's way of expressing his feelings~! ;) Naah, I'm just a hopeless romantic! T_T But there ain't nothing wrong with that! XD I hope you guys enjoyed this~!


	12. Chapter 12: Making A Promise

**Author's Note: **Poor Dart. He was trying so hard to get me to post them all at once~! -^^- Wasn't gonna happen~! I've even finished chp. 13 now! XD Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this~!

**Engagement**

**Chapter 12: Making A Promise**

Stiffening visibly, Luffy then slowly turned to her with a glare. "Joking?" he asked in a really low tone.

"Yes! Joking! You honestly believe that's the way to express your feelings!?" she exclaimed, still frowning at him deeply.

Closing his eyes, he then turned away from her a bit. "It doesn't matter anyways … You didn't accept them."

"Of course not! I didn't realize they existed!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips, but then she sighed deeply, her head dropping forward a little. "You're not very good at this, are you?" she asked in a bit of a whine.

"What're you talking about?" he asked, turning his head slightly, but refusing to look at her.

"Luffy … why didn't you just ask me, and … how did you …? I mean …" she started, looking down at the rings in her hands.

"I was waiting …" he replied, giving a shrug.

"Waiting?" she asked, looking up at him with a soft frown. "Waiting for what, Luffy?"

"Until we accomplished our dreams …" he replied softly, starting to droop.

"You were waiting until we accomplished our dreams?" she asked, gaping at him now, and he just nodded. "Luffy … who knows when that would be … and if we even would-"

"Of course we will!" he exclaimed, turning his head, but not all the way to face her.

"Look," she started before sighing, "all I'm saying is that … the purpose of the ring and engagement … is to make a promise of one day being together … Y-You," she started, but then blushed as she looked away, "You could have given it to me … now, but it doesn't mean anything had to be done about it until after we accomplished our dreams … and that way … none of this would have happened if you'd made your claim on me …" she said, blushing harder, though she had no idea why she was saying that.

Luffy was still for awhile, but then slowly, he started to turn back to her with a soft frown. He hadn't really thought about that. After all, he'd only bought them because of what that ossan had said. He had told Luffy that they were special rings, the diamond one, the one you gave to a special girl, and the other to keep to make that special promise to be together forever. He had called it marriage. However, in doing a bit more research on marriage, he had found that it was something he wasn't ready for just yet. He didn't want to give the ring and get married yet. However, no one had told him about engagements.

"A-Anyways," started Nami as she stepped forward. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand roughly, placing the rings back into his palm and closing his fingers around them. "Don't throw these out … okay …?" she said, with a light flush still across her nose. Looking down at his closed hand, he slowly opened his fingers to stare down at the rings there, keeping his soft frown. Did she really mean what she said? So then, why was she giving them both back? "Just … keep them … until you're ready to give it away … You wanted to wait anyway, right …? And … well," she stopped and just shrugged as she frowned a little sadly.

In all honesty, she was very flattered that he had felt that way about her. She had no idea that that was his way of showing his affection. Was that how she could really call that? Had he been showing her affection? Did he really understand what all of this meant? Either way, it didn't really matter, even if it hadn't been intentional, she had broken his trust in her. She had accepted another man's proposal. Her expression flickered a bit before she sighed and turned away from him. "It's yours to give …" she said softly as she started to walk away, but then gasped when he caught her wrist.

Turning around, she looked back at him with her eyes wide in question. However, his head was lowered and his hair and hat were shadowing his eyes, keeping her from seeing what was there. She gasped again and even cried out a bit when he pulled her back towards him. Turning her hand so that her palm was face up, he then dropped the diamond ring into her hand before closing it. Her lips parted then as she stared down into her closed hand with his still around it. "You're right … It's mine to give …" he replied softly.

Looking up at him, she was quite shocked. Was he really still giving it to her? Was she okay with that? "Luffy …" she called softly.

How should she reply to him?

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Heh, another chapter completed, all pretty much the same night. Luffy is cute. That's all I gotta say. Now … how is Nami going to reply to him~? ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed~!


	13. Chapter 13: Acceptance

**Author's Note: **So … I went on ahead and wrote this one out ahead of time too. Hope you guys enjoy.

**P.S. **Sorry, almost forgot to post this today. I don't have any more chapters after this, so it might be awhile before I post again. Also, I didn't edit it, so … deal …

**Engagement**

**Chapter 13: Acceptance**

"Lu-Luffy … I-" she started, starting to frown softly as he kept her hand closed, but he still wasn't looking up at her.

"Just … keep it … You don't have to accept … Just … think about it, okay? And … if you decide you still wanna marry Sanji, then … you can just give it back, okay?" he replied quietly, giving her closed hand a squeeze before finally letting go and turning back around, but he kept his face half hidden under his hat. However, he then suddenly removed his hat, and without looking, he placed it on her head. Her eyes clenched closed when the hat was placed on her head. However, she then pushed it up with a finger to look back up at him again.

She wasn't sure how long she stared at his back, but after awhile, she slowly turned away and walked away, though it wasn't very quickly. She didn't know what to think, and she definitely had no idea what she should be feeling or what she did feel. Not wanting to go back to the dining room, she went straight to her room and sat down on her bed, just staring down at the little ring. It had been easy to say yes to Sanji. So, why was it hard for her to accept Luffy's right away. Was he upset that she _didn't_ reply right away? Why was she worried about that?

Sighing deeply, she closed her hand around the little around thing and closed her eyes. She really needed to think about this. For some reason, she was taking this far more seriously than she had with Sanji. Maybe she hadn't really taken Sanji seriously then? However, she was taking Luffy seriously? Opening her eyes again, she lifted her eyes, though she wore a frown. She was taking him seriously … Luffy was never one to take seriously, but she knew he was serious about this … very serious. He had shown that from how upset he'd gotten. Did he really care about her that much?

Her cheeks flushed with heat as she lifted her knees up onto the bed to rest her chin on as her cheeks flamed further, and her heart had started to pound furiously. It was one thing to have Sanji acting and treating her the way he did, and pretty much crushing on her, but he was like that with all women. But this … this was far different. Luffy seemed to have actual feelings for her. It wasn't just about how she looked. He had said he had trusted her. She didn't really see Luffy as the shallow type either. This was the real deal.

Well, one thing was sure, he did care about her, but … did he love her? She burrowed her face further into her knees as the blush deepened. However, she also had to consider that her captain was an idiot. Then again, that didn't mean the idiot didn't have feelings, and one thing was for sure, she cared enough about him to consider those feelings, which was what she was doing now.

Suddenly, she perked up completely. She hadn't even considered the fact that she would be protected if she stayed with Luffy. That had been the first thing she'd considered with Sanji … possibly the only thing she'd considered. She hadn't even thought about that at all. All she had thought about was his feelings and how she really felt about it, and even now, she wasn't really considering it. It was as if that just didn't matter. She hadn't considered Sanji's feelings at all.

Frowning softly, she slowly lowered her head and her shoulders sagged. It had been really selfish of her to accept Sanji's proposal, but … that's just who she was … wasn't it? She was a very selfish person. She had even been really mean to Luffy, and said some mean things to him just now. And even after all of that, he'd still wanted to stay with her. She couldn't help it when tears came to her eyes, and she looked down at the ring in her hand again.

He really wanted to be with her. Her tears started to fall down her cheeks to her knees, and she gave a soft sniffle. Luffy really was an incredible guy. It's a wonder how he can tolerate her at all. He never really lost his temper with her, and in his weird little way, she could tell he respected her … in a sense, but she respected him too … right …? The more and more she thought about it, the more and more she wanted to keep his ring. Wiping away her tears, she sat up with a sniffle and took a deep breath.

"All right, Nami," she whispered to herself before leaving her cabin. Going back across the deck, she then climbed up the stairs, but was stopped.

"Nami-san …"

Jumping slightly, she quickly looked over to see Sanji standing by the dining room door with a soft frown.

"Oh … Sanji-kun …"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Bahahaha! XD I know … I suck. Sorry … Okay, I'm really not~! X) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this~! Thanks for reading! XD


	14. Chapter 14: Choice

**Author's Note: **Hmm, I found some time to write this today. Thanksgiving break is so much closer! X3 Thinking about it makes me sooooo excited! Also, we will be finding out today if we make a move or not! XD We'll be heading to Minnesota if we do~! I'm excited about that too! Also! I'll be closer to Ara! :D I'll actually get to see and meet her! XD That is also exciting~! We'll actually get to get together and discuss and work on the books much easier~! ALSO EXCITING! XD I'm going to punch her in the face, and then glomp her! Buwahahaha! XD No, I'm kidding~! I'll just glomp her~! X3 BFF's FOREVER! *Snicker*

**Engagement**

**Chapter 14: Choice**

'_Seeing his hat upon her head … I realized that I had lost. Perhaps she just felt safer with Luffy. Well … who wouldn't? Luffy was the strongest, no doubt. He would most definitely be able to keep her safe. It was still a shock to me, however, that our rubber idiot captain had wanted to be with Nami-san. It was all right with me though, as long as Nami-san was happy._'

"I see," he replied with a smile when his eyes shifted to the hat. "So then, you're going to accept his proposal?"

"Ah, Sanji-kun, I-" she started as her face slowly fell into a soft frown. "I'm really sorry about … all of this. I-It was my fault for misunderstanding, and … I've probably hurt you. So, I'm sorry," she said, lowering her head.

"No, you haven't hurt me, Nami-san. I was … actually … hoping the real owner would step up to clear up the misunderstanding. It was _my_ fault all of this happened … so if I hurt _you_ … I'm sorry. I didn't want to start any relationship that was based off of a misunderstanding. If it were to have happened anyways, well … that would have been different. I won't be upset or hurt if you decide to stay with Luffy. Disappointed maybe, but that's no big deal," he said, placing a new cigarette into his mouth and lighting it.

Sighing deeply, she started walking, slowly making her way towards him. "Well … we did talk and …" she paused, biting her lip and not really sure how to explain with happened, "I'm going to be honest, Sanji-kun … I told you yes, because … I was afraid of what would happen once we accomplished our dreams … I wanted … to feel safe and secure … and being married to you … I would have had that … So, I'm sorry for that too, but … Luffy, he …"

"I think I understand what you're trying to say," he said, leaning against the rail beside her. "If Luffy's chosen you … it's because the idiot cares about you. I know that we hardly ever take him seriously … but this is definitely something to take him seriously about, which I'm sure you've done."

"Yes," she replied softly as she lowered her head, "I considered his proposal seriously."

Nodding slowly as he looked away, Sanji took a long drag of his cigarette before releasing the smoke from his mouth. "So … are you going to accept it?" he asked, shifting his eyes to her as he gave a half smile.

Looking back up at him, she smiled as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before nodding. "Yes …" she replied softly as she opened her eyes and looked up at him with a soft flush.

Chuckling softly, he pushed off the rail and stepped towards her to gently place a hand on top of her head over the hat she still wore. "Then I wish you both happiness, Nami-san," he said, closing his eye into his smile.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun … I … feel a lot better, now that I've talked to you," she said, smiling wider with a rosier blush.

"Me too," he admitted with a chuckle before turning to head back to the dining room. "I'll leave you to it then … I'll need to speak with Luffy later … Let him know for me?" he asked over his shoulder. "Hope you'll still join us for breakfast. If not, I'll bring both of you something," he said, stopping at the dining room door and turning to look at her.

"Okay, I will. Thank you, Sanji-kun," she said, beaming back at him and making him smile wider as he opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

Sighing softly now that he was gone, but keeping her smile, she then turned back around, staring at the corner she would need to turn to get back to Luffy. "Here goes …" she whispered to herself as she took a step and headed for the back again.

"So? Did you talk to Luffy? You were gone for quite some time," said Usopp, looking back at Sanji, who was still standing in front of the door.

Sanji's eyes were closed, but then his lips curved up on one side into a smile. "No, but I did speak with Nami-san," he said as he moved towards the kitchen.

Glaring at his back, Zoro asked, "So … does that smug smile mean she chose you instead?"

"No," replied Sanji softly. "She did _not_ choose me. She chose Luffy."

"Eh?" both Usopp and Chopper questioned as all eyes remained on Sanji. However, he wasn't meeting anyone's gaze.

"Seriously? She … actually chose Luffy? He's not mad at her anymore?" asked Usopp with a confused and blank stare.

"No, they talked ... She told me that she was going to accept his proposal," explained Sanji as he started to clean up.

"Is she serious about accepting it?" asked Zoro, staring back at Sanji intently.

"Yes," he replied back quietly, "she told me that she had considered it seriously. She was on her way, I'm guessing, to speak with him again. So, it looked as if she had gone to think about it by herself and was on her way to accept it."

Seeming satisfied with this, Zoro gave a nod and closed his eyes again. As long as she was serious, and the blonde was all right with it, then he was okay too. Shifting his eye up to Zoro, Sanji just smirked and chuckled as he set food aside for Luffy and Nami.

'_It was humorous, to say the least, at just how much the Marimo looked after Luffy. He is kind of like the older brother figure. He was doing his job as First Mate well, that was for sure. It was commendable. However, soon it would be my part to speak with Luffy and make things right again. Would I be able to?_'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Maw~! Well, that worked out well~! X3 Now up next … Nami speaking with Luffy again. *Snicker* X3 Oh, and be joyful. It was a longer chapter! XD I passed 1k words this time! Bahahahaha! XD Thanks for reading. ;)


	15. Chapter 15: Butterflies

**Author's Note: **Believe it or not, this is the last chapter! XD I actually had trouble with this one, which is why it took me awhile. I had no idea how I wanted to end it! D: Anyways, I ended up finding a song, and this idea came to me! :D The song is Morning After Dark by Timbaland. The one I listened to feats. So Shy and Nelly Furtado. XD It's a great song! I usually only like rock music, but I really enjoy a few of Timbaland's songs. I must commend him for his songs! :D I like Justin Timberlake too, if we want to be completely honest … There! That is my confession for today! XD Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter! :D

**Engagement**

**Chapter 15: Butterflies**

Once she made it to the back, Nami took a deep and nervous breath. She felt as if her stomach was full of butterflies. Why she was nervous? She wasn't sure. Stepping forward into the orchard, she bit her lip when she saw him still sitting there. Had he been waiting for her, or was he just sitting there just to sit there? When she got a little closer, he turned his head slightly, possibly having heard her approach. However, he didn't say anything, possibly waiting for her to speak first, and then he faced forward again. On that note, she took another deep breath to speak, "Luffy, I … thought about … everything, and," she paused, biting her lip.

However, she suddenly blinked when she noticed he was staring at something and noticed it herself. "What is that?" she asked, coming up beside him.

"Mm, don't know … Been watching it for awhile now," he replied softly, still staring ahead.

"It's … coming this way," she said, frowning now.

"Yup," he replied, not seeming alarmed in the least.

She glanced over at him, but his expression was blank as he continued to watch whatever it was approach. However, now that she could see his face and his eyes, her heart skipped a beat and began to pound. Biting her lip, she then turned back towards the unknown in the distance as her face flushed. After awhile, she looked down at her closed fist and gave it a squeeze to feel the ring press against her palm. Opening her palm, she stared down at the pretty little ring and sank her teeth into her lip a little deeper.

Shifting his eyes to the side, but not moving his head, Luffy eyed the ring in her palm. He wondered what she had decided, but since she had spotted the mystery light in the distance, she hadn't finished what she'd been about to say. Now he wondered if she was having second thoughts. He watched her as she stared down at her palm for a long while, but then he watched as she slowly took the ring in her fingers, and then slid it onto her ring finger. His lips slowly curved into a smile, and he shifted his eyes back out, but then blinked. The fluttering lights were much closer now.

Looking up, Nami gasped, seeing that whatever it was that was coming was almost there. The lights were blinking and shining at them much more brilliantly. "Luffy … what …?"

"I don't know," he whispered, but he'd started smiling again. He was just happy, and whatever it was, it was pretty anyway.

"It's … getting closer," she said, taking one step back.

He snickered, "Shishishi, yup!"

Looking over at him, she spied his large and happy grin and couldn't help, but to smile in return. She also felt a rush of excitement for what was to come. Looking back towards the glittering lights, she smiled wider. Whatever was coming their way was unknown. However, they just had to face forward and accept it eagerly and with a smile, the way that Luffy always did. She would do that with him. She would be by his side, and she would be there with him every step of the way. Her foot stepped forward, putting her trust in him, like she always did.

His eyes shifted to the side, noticing this, and his smile widened even more, just as the lights reached the ship, and he started to chuckle. "Butterflies!" she cried, smiling wider as the swarm passed around them, fluttering and glimmering so beautifully, and she clutched at his hat on her head to keep it there. "It's so beautiful!" she said, starting to laugh with him.

Suddenly, she felt him grabbed her wrist and pull her forward. Gasping softly, she blinked when she felt herself pressed against his front, and her eyes widened when he pressed his lips against hers softly. The fluttering and glimmering butterflies glimmered around them, especially the ones in her stomach, and she slowly blinked her eyes before smiling, pressing her lips more against his. Her eyes slowly slipped closed and her arms wrapped around him. She could feel and hear the butterflies fluttered around them, which made her smile wider.

At hearing the sound of the fluttering, the others had stepped out to take a look. "Oooh, look at all the butterflies!" exclaimed Chopper with stars in his eyes.

"Aah, close the door before they get into the dining room!" exclaimed Usopp, and Robin quickly shut the door with a bright smile.

However, they all suddenly noticed the two towards the back, having come out the back door, though the butterflies gave them a small sense of privacy. "Eeh?" questioned Franky with a blink.

"Ooooh!" exclaimed Usopp as his eyes bugged out and his lips closed into a small 'o'.

Finally hearing Usopp's exclamation, they pulled apart and looked towards the others. Seeing them there, Nami's cheeks flared with color and heat as she averted her eyes. However, Luffy was unperturbed. "You guys see all the butterflies!?" he exclaimed as he pointed.

"Kinda hard to miss," said Zoro with a smirk, which made Nami blush harder.

Chuckling softly, Sanji put out his cigarette, so as not to disturb the butterflies, but he was smiling at the two. "I guess we'll be having _another_ feast," he replied softly, making Luffy blink at him.

However, after awhile, he grinned and snickered, "Shishishi, yeah! Thanks, Sanji!"

"Yeah, another feast tonight!" exclaimed both Usopp and Chopper as they danced around together in the midst of the butterflies.

Watching them, Nami smiled softly, her cheeks still a rosy hue, and she turned to look back at Luffy's happy and grinning face. She put that smile there. Her own smile brightened as she reached down to lace her fingers with his, her ring snug between them. Turning to look at her, his grin widened, and he snickered again as he gave her fingers a squeeze. Whatever was coming their way, whatever they came across on their journeys, she would be there by his side to take each step, and this made him happy.

"Thanks, Nami."

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Awww~! ;_; So cute~! I hope you guys enjoyed this Oneshot turned story! XD Now … I will see about my other fics! XP I still have another fic idea I want to do too. :D I've been dying to do it as well. If I do, it will probably be short chapters again! XP I know, sorry, but it's just easier for me … ;_; I'm going to be really busy for a long while. So … it's all I can really do. :( Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing and for giving me support! :D You guys are the greatest, and I really do appreciate it! *Bows! Thank you so much! -^^-


End file.
